


what could make me feel this way?

by yeswayappianway



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nonsense, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Luc gets asked an unusual question by a teammate, and tries, largely without success, to get some answers.





	what could make me feel this way?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotUlysses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotUlysses/gifts).



> title from My Girl, by The Temptations
> 
> story v much inspired by the burning question by hellblazeit (which you should totally check out, and also the podfic for it)
> 
> i've chosen not to tag pairings because some of them are meant to be a mystery, and because none of them are particularly prominent throughout the whole story
> 
> i apologize in advance for thoroughly frankensteining the formats of like six different forms of text-based messaging in this but also [shrug emoji]
> 
> this is total nonsense, but it was really fun to write. hopefully you enjoy it too!
> 
> NOTE: there is a moment in the fic where one character reveals his relationship with another character in a text chat with their teammates and it seems to be a surprise to everyone else (including the other partner). it is revealed that everyone knew about the relationship, and that both of the characters in the relationship had planned to tell everyone else, but i thought this might be worth a heads up because it could be interpreted as accidentally outing the second character.

🍁🇨🇦🍁🇨🇦🍁🇨🇦🍁🇨🇦🍁

duber: uh  
duber: so  
duber: what would you do if one of your teammates just said you should have a threesome for the experience  
duber: asking for a friend

hartsy: you brought back the team canada group chat for this

duber: yes  
duber: it’s important

_several people are typing_

stromer: do you wanna fuck him

duber: ??????? that’s not the point!!!!

chabby: it could be 😉

jozy: wait did he say a threesome WITH HIM

duber: no!!! but it was kind of… suggestive

barz: ask someone else if he does that

raddy: just ask him what he meant

clouder: tell him you’ve had one b4

_several people are typing_

jozy: HAVE YOU?

_duber has left the chat_

\-----

Mikey M.

Luc: that was PRIVATE MICHAEL

Mikey: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\-----

Sonny M.

Luc: hey sonny  
Luc: how well do you know nuti?

Sonny: uh idk y r u asking me

Luc: ...good question

\-----

Zach W.

Luc: hey zach  
Luc: how well do you know nuti?

Zach: ok i guess  
Zach: why

Luc: but like how ok?

Zach: w h y

Luc: he uh  
Luc: asked me a weird question the other day

\-----

the best offense

Z: what did you do to luc

nuti: DON’T TELL HIM ANYTHING

jonesy: what

savvy: What are you doing to the kid now?

\-----

Markus N.

Ryan: nuti what did you do  
Ryan: nuti you didn’t  
Ryan: nuti that was a joke!!!!  
Ryan: MARKUS WHAT DID YOU DO

\-----

the best offense

murrs: i don’t know what nuti did but tell luc it was a joke

nuti: it was just advice :)))

Z: …  
Z: 😐

jonesy: stop posting ur own face its rude

\-----

Zach W.

Zach: idk what nuti said but it was probably just a joke  
Zach: he likes having someone newer to fuck with  
Zach: he’s devious

Luc: why did u take so long to answer

Zach: thinking it over

Luc: ...sure

Zach: 😐

Luc: it’s not fair u have ur own custom emoji

\-----

David S.

Luc: hey savvy  
Luc: do you  
Luc: sorry if this is weird  
Luc: you don’t have to answer! if it’s weird!  
Luc: but is anyone on the team dating

David: Why are you asking?

Luc: sorry yeah i shouldn’t have asked  
Luc: forget it  
Luc: thanks!!!

David: Yes

Luc: wait yes what

David: Yes, there are people on the team dating.

_Luc is typing_

David: Each other, i knew what you meant.  
David: I’m not telling you who, but more than one couple.  
David: So why were you asking?

Luc: i  
Luc: um  
Luc: okay i know you said you wouldn’t tell but…  
Luc: give me a hint? 😃

David: Bud, if you want to know, you can ask them.

Luc: NO

David: That’s what i thought.

\-----

Ryan M.

Luc: hey murrs  
Luc: so nuti said something to me the other day  
Luc: idk what he meant  
Luc: but it was kind of weird  
Luc: do you know what he meant?

Ryan: i don’t know what he said

\-----

Markus N.

Ryan: TELL ME YOU FUCKING DIDNT

Markus: :D

Ryan: IT WAS A JOKE  
Ryan: IT WAS A BAD JOKE

Markus: :DDDDDD

Ryan: fuck you

Markus: not me ;)

\-----

Ryan M.

Luc: ok! thought u might  
Luc: but thats cool  
Luc: ✌🤳🌲📪👔

Ryan: what did he say?  
_read: 3:12pm_

\-----

Cam A.

Luc: i think something weird happened

Cam: what did dubi do now

Luc: nothing!

Cam: really?

Luc: yeah!  
Luc: that i know about!  
Luc: i hope!

Cam: oh boy

Luc: no it was nuti

Cam: ...huh

Luc: he asked me something… weird  
Luc: and no one will tell me anything about it  
Luc: do you know?

Cam: what did he ask?

_Luc is typing_

_Luc is typing_

_Luc is typing_

Cam: jesus just spit it out  
Cam: WAIT

\-----

Adults Only

Cam: ok who put nuti up to it  
Cam: fess up

Bob: ?

Dubi: i didn’t do it  
Dubi: this time

Fligs: who put nuti up to what?

Savvy: Is this about luc asking me if anyone was dating?

Cam: uhhhhh  
Cam: i mean  
Cam: maybe?  
Cam: wait did he do that?  
Cam: what did you say???

Savvy: I told him yes, but not who it was.

Bob: can tell

Savvy: I felt weird.  
Savvy: It’s not just you either.

Cam: alex doesn’t count anymore

Fligs: should alex be in this chat now?

Dubi: no

Cam: no

Savvy: No.

Bob: (((

Fligs: wow okay  
Fligs: just checking

Dubi: if it’s not alex, who is it????  
Dubi: savvy?  
Dubi: cam, make him tell us

Cam: puppy dog eyes dont work through text  
Cam: also fuck you

Fligs: really though  
Fligs: who is it?

\-----

2 cool 4 school, 2 rad 4 dads

seth: okay really whats going on

boone: w what

alex: 🤨❓🤔

seth: with luc

zach: oh that

ryan: can we not do this

boone: do what

zach: nuti asked luc a weird question and luc being weird about it

nuti: :D

alex: what did you do, nuti-othy

seth: thats not a word

alex: nuti-jamin

boone: no

alex: nuti-oseph

seth: that doesn’t even make sense

nuti: just for fun  
nuti: also matchmaking

ryan: I KNEW IT

_several people are typing_

\-----

Markus N.

Ryan: i told you that IN PRIVATE  
Ryan: I DIDNT MEAN IT  
Ryan: well i did but not like LONG TERM

Markus: maybe its not you

Ryan: so who is it then?

Markus: :D

\-----

2 cool 4 school, 2 rad 4 dads

zach: wait ryan??????  
zach: ryan what do you mean

boone: yeah what do you mean  
boone: i think ryan’s good

alex: 😏😏😏

seth: 👀

boone: this isn’t news dude

ryan: boone  
ryan: why are you encouraging them  
ryan: why

boone: okk but its true  
boone: everyone knows

zach: knows what

seth: 👀👀👀

boone: ...oh

ryan: YES OH

alex: IO  
alex: did i do it rite 👅

\-----

Boone J.

Ryan: did you seriously just tell practically the whole team about us  
Ryan: now  
Ryan: after we’ve been arguing about how to do that for months

Boone: sorry babe  
Boone: i thought they knew!!!!

Ryan: SO DID I but in case!!!  
Ryan: i hate everything

Boone: do you have a thing for luc?

Ryan: NO!  
Ryan: i thought he was cute at worlds last year, that’s all

Boone: oh i knew that

Ryan: I KNOW YOU DID  
Ryan: which is why i didn’t say anything  
Ryan: but i made a dumb joke to nuti the other day  
Ryan: and apparently he made it a thing

Boone: so you don’t have a thing for luc now

Ryan: no, boone

Boone: wanna come here then?

Ryan: oh my god  
Ryan: you’re down the hall  
Ryan: you couldn't have asked in person???

\-----

2 cool 4 school, 2 rad 4 dads

ryan: boone and i are together

zach: oh i knew that

seth: yeah come on give us something exciting

alex: they cant decide how to tell everyone

ryan: nuti was this the point???

nuti: no :)

zach: nuti what did you say?????

alex: cmon nutsack

nuti: hey  
nuti: thats bills name  
nuti: rude :(

alex: sorry nuti-chael

boone: please stop  
boone: also can someone please fucking change the group name

seth: no

alex: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

zach: no

boone: ZACH WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THIS CHAT

zach: 😐

 _ryan changed the name of the chat to_ bunnyhug squad

\-----

🇨🇦🇫🇷🗣

luc: can someone please tell me whats going on  
luc: WAIT  
luc: DUKE  
luc: DUKE DUKE DUKE

savvy: Can’t you just ask him alone?

luc: oh  
luc: sorry

\-----

Anthony D.

Luc: DUKE DID NUTI ASK YOU SOMETHING WEIRD

Anthony: yeah

Luc: because he  
Luc: HE DID?????  
Luc: WAS IT ABOUT THREEWAYS?

Anthony: yeah, but i just googled it

_Luc is typing_

Anthony: luc  
Anthony: did you think he meant threesomes?  
Anthony: like sex  
Anthony: please answer this question i need to know how long to laugh for

Luc: what did you google exactly

Anthony:

[sent a link]

> <https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=3-way>  
>  Some kind of food at Skyline, a chili chain in Ohio, Kentucky, Indiana, Michigan, and Florida. They also have a 4-way and a 5-way.  
>  Every time I see the TV ad talking about the "famous 3-way I think dirty things.

[sent a link]  


> <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/3-Way_(disambiguation)>  
>  Cincinnati chili Three-way, a serving variant of Cincinnati-style chili

Luc: ...oh

Anthony: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Luc: shut up

Anthony: haven’t you lived here for over a year already?

Luc: SHUT UP

Anthony: awwww you’re adorable  
Anthony: if you really want to try a threeway, i’d be up for it

_Luc is typing_

Anthony: the food  
Anthony: or the other kind 😉

_Luc is typing_

Luc: um  
Luc: what about just the two of us?

Anthony: for dinner, or sex?

_Luc is typing_

_Luc is typing_

Luc: both?

\-----

#cbj 🏒💥🔵

duke: [sent a picture]

> _[A selfie. Anthony is the one taking it, and Luc is sitting across a blue vinyl booth from him. A plate is visible in front of Luc, and it’s about two-thirds full of what looks like a mound of cheddar cheese with noodles poking out at the side. Both are smiling and looking at the camera. Luc is holding a fork, as if he didn’t have time to put it down before the picture was taken.]_

duke: me and luc having an important ohio experience  
duke: apparently

nuti: :DDDDDDD  
nuti: 👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍

\-----

Markus N.

Ryan: oh  
Ryan: ok  
Ryan: that’s cute

Markus: yes

Ryan: nice job

Markus: thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> what nuti actually said: “You should try a 3-Way. It’s an important experience.”
> 
> pairings included in this fic:  
> -Pierre-Luc Dubois/Michael McLeod — past (/Nathan Bastian — implied)  
> -Nick Foligno/Sergei Bobrovsky — implied/background  
> -Alexander Wennberg/William Karlsson — implied/background  
> -Boone Jenner/Ryan Murray  
> -Ryan Murray/Pierre-Luc Dubois — one-sided (Ryan), implied  
> -Pierre-Luc Dubois/Anthony Duclair
> 
> title is ACTUALLY from the Skyline Chili commercials that use My Girl (which i can only find [this shitty version of](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-10QMc-32q8)), but that would have given it away :p
> 
> thank you to Hailey for the 'bunnyhug squad' group name, which is perfect, and thank you Steph for juniors help


End file.
